bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Me as a mock unit
This is just a post about me as a mock unit XD. Adventurer Mettias (Desc.) A boy from the alleys of imperial capital Randall. After finding the sacred sword Zelteh, he decided to go on a journey around grand Gaia. His adventures gained little attention, but he didn't care. * Element- light * Brave Burst- Sacred slash * Brave Burst Description- Weak 3 hit combo attack on all enemies. * Max level: 20 * Rarity: 1 star * Evolution Materials: 2 light nymphs. * Hit count: 1 * Leader Skill: Pale Light- 15% boost to atk of all light units. Swordsman Mettias (Desc.) A boy from the alleys of imperial capital Randall. After beginning his journey, he realised just how large grand Gaia was. He then vowed that he would not stop his journey until he explored every nook and cranny of grand Gaia. * Element- light * Brave Burst- Holy Slash * Brave Burst Description- Weak 5 hit combo attack on all enemies. * Max level: 30 * Rarity: 2 star * Evolution Materials: 2 nymphs, 1 light spirit. * Hit count: 3 * Light's Reign- 25% boost atk of all light units. Sacred Blade Mettias (Desc.) A boy from the alleys of imperial capital Randall. Soon after he vowed to explore grand Gaia, he heard of one of the four fallen gods, Maxwell had been defeated by a new summoner. Inspired, he decided that he would try to defeat all of the powerful monsters in grand Gaia and become famous as a swordsman. * Element- light * Brave Burst- Holy Blade * Brave Burst Description- Normal 7 hit combo attack on all enemies with possible paralyze effect. * Max level: 40 * Rarity: 3 star * Evolution Materials: 1 light nymph, 2 light spirits, 1 light idol. * Hit count: 5 * Leader Skill: Light's Power- 50% boost to atk of all light units. Light Savior Mettias (Desc.) An adventurer traveling grand Gaia. After deciding he'd defeat every powerful monster in grand Gaia, mettias came along a behemoth. After defeating it, he realised just how hard it would be to defeat every monster if he could barely beat the weakest one. * Element- light * Brave Burst- Sacred light slash * Brave Burst Description- Powerful 9 hit combo on all enemies with possible paralyze effect. * Max level: 60 * Rarity: 4 star * Evolution Materials: 1 light totem, 2 light spirits, 2 light idols. * Hit count: 7 * Light's Destruction- 60% boost to atk and slight increase in bb gauge fill rate. Light Master Mettias (Desc.) A swordsman that travels around grand Gaia. After defeating his first monster, a behemoth, his sword began to glow. Zelteh, his sword, transformed into scimitar-like sword. After that, he defeated two wyverns with ease. After that, mettias set out to find the ultimate monster, the juggernaut, and slay it. * Element- light * Brave Burst- Light's Destruction * Brave Burst Description- Powerful 11 hit combo on all enemies with possible paralyze effect. * Max level: 80 * Rarity: 5 star * Evolution Materials: 2 light idols, 2 light totems, 1 miracle totem. * Hit count: 9 * Leader Skill: Light's Decimation- 60% boost to atk, increase in bb gauge fill rate, and slight resistance to all status ailments. Category:Blog posts